Across The Hall
by rke
Summary: Set during Quinn's pregnancy. While on the road for a showchoir competition Quinn is experiencing morning sickness and realizing that her friends aren't the people she thought they were.
1. Across The Hall

**Title:** Across The Hall  
><strong>Author:<strong> **muzicchick13**  
><strong>PairingCharacter(s):** Rachel/Quinn  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG13  
><strong>Spoilers:<strong> Up to Preggers.  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Quinn's dealing with morning sickness and discovering what's it's like to be the odd girl out. Rachel discovers that maybe having friends is a good thing. Hotel!fic.

_"You ask them!"_

_"No you do it!"_

_"Ugh, this is humiliating."_

Rachel was the first one to hear the not-so-hushed voices outside their hotel room, followed by Tina, who mumbled incoherently in her sleep, and then Mercedes_, "somebody better tell those damn Cheerios to shut the hell up!"_

Taking it upon herself to be the peace-keeper Rachel gently lifted the covers and climbed out of the bed she'd been sharing with Tina. She padded softly to the the door and opened it part way, revealing two Cheerios standing awkwardly in the middle of the hall, pillows clutched in their hands.

"Brittany, Santana," Rachel acknowledged them curtly, "is there something we can help you with?"

Rachel watched as they shifted awkwardly, both refusing to be the one to speak. Rachel was about to close the door on them when Santana finally spoke.

"It's Quinn, she's been in the bathroom dry heaving for like an hour." She said, without an ounce of concern in her voice.

Brittany nodded. "We can't get any sleep, so we were wondering..." She trailed off.

"We were wondering if we could crash in here." Santana finished for her.

Rachel's eyebrows furrowed as she looked past the two Cheerios, across the hall to where their door still stood ajar from their hasty departure.

"You're just going to leave her in there by herself?" Rachel asked, her eyes glancing back and forth from the two girls to the open door.

"It's really gross." Brittany said, matter-of-factly.

"And besides," Santana started, finally beginning to appear a little uneasy at their desertion of their friend, "it's not like she isn't used to it by now."

Rachel nodded absentmindedly, "Well I'm not sure if-" Rachel jumped as Mercedes' voice boomed from behind her.

"I don't care if I end up gettin' spooned, ya'll better shutcha mouths and the door!"

"Great!" Brittany quipped, pushing by Rachel into the room.

"Thanks." Santana said to Rachel, following her teammate.

Rachel nodded and cast a glance at the open door across from her. Deciding it probably wasn't a good idea to just leave the door open all night, she crossed the hall to close it. She paused, her hand on the door handle. She could hear faint sounds coming from inside. Her insides churned and she felt a distinct tightening in her chest.

She'd always wondered how it felt to be Quinn Fabray. To be the popular girl, the one everyone liked and wanted to be around. She envied her at times, she admitted, but now the roles were reversed. Now she was the one with the roomful of, well maybe not friends, but people...people who voluntarily tolerated her presence, and Quinn was the one alone. In that moment, Rachel realized maybe it wasn't so great being Quinn Fabray. On the contrary, right about now, it sounded like it was quite awful being her. So, as quickly and quietly as she could, Rachel went back into her room, grabbed some clothes and her room key and closed the door behind her as she left.

She paused momentarily before entering Quinn's room. It was stuffy inside so, after she shut the door, she moved across the room and opened the window. She also turned on the AC to get some air flowing in the room. She walked slowly towards the bathroom, and took a few deep breaths before hesitantly pushing the door open.

Quinn was bent double over the toilet her back to Rachel, holding her hair back with one hand. It seemed, to Rachel, that the worst of it was over but Quinn still looked miserable. Beads of sweat dotted her forehead and her eyes drooped wearily.

Rachel's eyes scanned the counter top, finally landing on what she was looking for. She moved to Quinn's side and gently ran her hands through the other girls hair, pulling it into a ponytail so that Quinn could finally let her arm rest. Quinn slowly opened her eyes at the contact. They fell on Rachel and she groaned slightly.

"I know," Rachel said in response, "I'm the last person you want to see right now." Quinn didn't respond, simply opting to let her eyes drift shut again. Rachel took that as a good sign and moved to the sink again, wetting a washcloth with cool water. She went to kneel next Quinn but stopped short.

"Oh ew." She said, nearly gagging. "Quinn I have to flush this." She reached for the handle and since Quinn made no attempts to stop her, she flushed the remnants of Quinn's dinner down the toilet.

No longer feeling queasy, Rachel gently begin dabbing Quinn's forehead with the washcloth. Still getting no resistance from the blonde, Rachel moved the cloth to her cheeks and neck.

"So I thought morning sickness was supposed to be kind of a morning thing." Rachel murmured gently. Quinn turned to regard Rachel, as if searching for some ulterior motive the brunette might have had for helping her. But after a few moments, her mouth quirked into something of a bitter smile.

"That makes two of us." She said, her voice ragged. Rachel smiled gently.

"Is there anything I can get you?" She asked.

Quinn took a moment to reply, still weary of Rachel's concern for her.

"Water would be really nice." Rachel nodded and stood. She turned to the sink and grabbed a cup, filling it with water. She also rinsed the washcloth, cooling it down again.

"Here." Rachel said, handing the cup to Quinn. "Make sure you take little sips, we don't want you getting sick again." Quinn chuckled into the cup. "What?" Rachel asked, moving the washcloth along Quinn's arms.

"I'm still trying to figure out why you're being so nice to me." She said, setting the water cup down beside her and slowly taking the cloth from Rachel.

"I know what it's like to be a social pariah." Rachel stated simply. "And I always thought I didn't care that I was an outcast, I thought it didn't matter." Her forehead creased as she said the words aloud, having been pondering the same thoughts since Brittany and Santana knocked on her door. "But it turns out, it does matter." She met Quinn's eyes briefly. The blonde's eyebrows were furrowed in thought as she listened to Rachel's confession. "I don't want to be that girl who gets the Slushies thrown at her anymore." Quinn blanched visibly at the mention of the beverage. "Sorry," Rachel said quickly, "I just mean that, I know what it's like to have everyone turn their back on you when you need them the most. And I don't want you to have to go through that, I don't want anyone to go through that."

Quinn nodded and looked away, not knowing how to respond. A lock of hair fall into her face and Rachel, without thinking, reached up and tucked it behind the blonde's ear. "I swear I'm not going to blackmail you or anything." Quinn laughed gently, looking towards Rachel. "I just want to help."

"Can you help me get to bed?" Quinn asked tentatively. Rachel nodded, then gently helped Quinn into a standing position. After a few unsteady moments, Quinn moved to the sink. "I'm just gonna brush my teeth real quick."

Rachel kept a hand placed gently on the small of her back. "I'll be right here."

After Quinn brushed her teeth they moved slowly to the nearest bed. Once Quinn was settled Rachel went back into the bathroom and grabbed some more water.

"Here." She said, placing it on the nightstand.

"Thank you." Quinn replied, then she finally noticed the empty bed next to her. "Some friends huh?" She said, nodding towards it.

"I wouldn't really know." Rachel said simply, sitting down on the empty bed. Quinn watched her for a few minutes as Rachel seemed content to just sit there. Quinn wondered idly who would be there for Rachel if she were the one sick to her stomach in a hotel room at 1 in the morning.

"Will you please stay with me?" Quinn said suddenly, making Rachel jump slightly.

"I wasn't sure if it was alright..." Rachel said quietly.

"It's alright." Quinn replied. Rachel started to get into the other bed when Quinn stopped her. "Actually, would you sleep over here?"

"With you?" Rachel asked.

Quinn nodded. "Yeah, with me." Rachel noticed suddenly that Quinn was crying, tears were rolling down her cheeks. "It's just...you were right Rachel. All those years of torturing you, making you feel like you were nothing. And now I know...I know what it's like and it's horrible and I feel horrible for making you feel horrible. But mostly it's just...horrible and all I want is to feel like someone cares and I want to feel needed and loved and as much as Finn says he does I know he's only saying it because of the baby and I really wish I could stop rambling and crying but my hormones are out of control and will you please stay here _with me?"_

Rachel didn't say anything, she simply nodded and moved to the other side of Quinn's bed. As soon as she got in Quinn wrapped her arms around her, sobbing into Rachel's shoulder. Rachel settled herself into the bed and began running her hand through Quinn's hair, murmuring reassuring words against the blonde's forehead. Eventually Quinn's sobs quieted, her breathing slowed and Rachel knew she was asleep. It wasn't long after that Rachel let herself drift off as well.

Neither of them woke until the next morning when Brittany and Santana came into the room to grab some clothes. Rachel feigned sleep as she heard them stop and whisper, obviously scandalized by the sight of Quinn, still wrapped around Rachel, in bed. Rachel held her breath as they exited, sure that the noise would have woken Quinn, afraid that the wonderful warmth and comfort she was feeling would soon be coming to an end. Quinn groaned slightly and Rachel felt her head lift from her shoulder. Rachel braced for the outburst she knew was coming...except it never did. She felt Quinn reach up and tuck a strand of hair behind Rachel's ear, before placing her head softly on Rachel's shoulder once again. Rachel sighed, more loudly than she had intended but she needn't have worried. She felt Quinn squeeze her gently as she sighed back.


	2. Epilogue

**Title:** Across The Hall - **EPILOGUE**  
><strong>Author:<strong> **muzicchick13**  
><strong>PairingCharacter(s):** Rachel/Quinn  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG13  
><strong>Spoilers:<strong> Up to Preggers.  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Quinn's dealing with morning sickness and discovering what's it's like to be the odd girl out. Rachel discovers that maybe having friends is a good thing. Hotel!fic.  
><strong>AN: **I apologize profusely you guys for any whoops or ooops or general word mess-up-ification. Late night + sleeping pills + tired + need to write Rinn! *which btw I want to get in on that you guys Rinn! Rachel/Quinn, it works!* anyway all that = THIS and I wanted to post it so here it is. Just a quick follow up to Across The Hall. Enjoy! 

Rachel bit her lip gently, trying unsuccessfully to suppress the smile that was making it's way across her face as she stepped into the hallway. She closed the door to Quinn's room and leaned back against it, sighing heavily. '_Who knew?'_

She was reveling in her thoughts when she heard scuffling coming from across the hall. She turned to see Kurt seemingly sneaking out of one of the boys rooms.

"Kurt." She whispered suddenly, making him jump and slam the door he was trying so softly to shut.

"Rachel! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" He asked, sweeping his hair to the side.

"I thought you were roomed with Finn and Artie?" Rachel asked, meeting Kurt in the middle of the hallways.

"Oh, yes well, curious that. It turns out _Noah_ snores. And since I'm so used to sleeping with a mask on and earplugs in, it was decided that I would switch rooms with Mike and Matt." Kurt stated, fidgeting slightly with an article of clothing clutched in his hands.

"Oh," Rachel said simply, glancing at what Kurt was holding. "Is that a football jersey?"

They both jumped as doors swung open on both sides of them. Rachel watched as Puck stormed out of his room and yanked the jersey from Kurt's hands, seemingly oblivious to the others in the hall, now totaling 6 since Finn, Artie, Mike and Matt had just walked out of their room.

"How many times Hummel? You _can't_ have my jersey, I don't care how good it smells."

Kurt's cheeks flushed slightly, "Hello Finn, boys" he said lightly, keeping his back toward Puck.

Finn and the other guys were looking at everyone like they'd lost their minds.

"Hey Kurt," Finn said slowly, "Puck...put some clothes on man."

They all diverted their attention to where Puck, in his frenzy to catch Kurt, the jersey thief, had rushed out into the middle of the hallway with nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist. Without another word Puck turned and stalked back into his room, slamming the door behind him.

"What's all the noise?"

Rachel turned to see Quinn, showered and dressed, looking much better than she had the night before.

"Hey." Rachel said quietly, to which Quinn smiled.

"Hi."

"Quinn, hey!" Finn said, sweeping her up into a hug. "No morning sickness today?"

"Not for lack of trying Finn." She said mildly, "can you please try to be a little less of a caveman?"

"Sorry," Finn said smiling. "So you want to come grab a coffee with me?"

Rachel felt her heart sink. What was this sudden possessiveness she was feeling over Quinn. So she'd helped her when she'd needed it. So they'd slept together in a totally platonic fashion. So maybe Rachel suddenly wished it hadn't been so platonic.

So, when Quinn caught Rachel's eye, it was all Rachel could do to offer up a half-reassuring smile.

"Actually Finn, I was planning on asking Rachel if she wanted to grab a little something to eat."

Not one person didn't have to pick their jaw up off the hallway floor. But no one said anything about it. Quinn's eyes were locked on Rachel's.

"I'd love to." Rachel said simply.

"Great." Quinn smiled, and the two girls started off down the hall.

"I'll have coffee with you Finn!" Kurt piped up, looking lost and confused without Puck's jersey to clutch to himself. Finn sighed lightly.

"All right, come on Kurt."

Kurt's celebration dance was cut short by the entrance of the rest Glee Club members.

"Yo, we're about to roll over to Denny's and get our grub on. Anybody in?" Mercedes said, Tina, Brittany and Santana on display behind her like a team of back up singers.

"Oo me! I'm in." Artie said, raising a hand.

Mike and Matt nodded. "Yeah sounds good."

"Kurt?" Mercedes asked.

"Actually Finn and I are going for coffee." Kurt said, trying to make his way to his room.

"Denny's has coffee-" Mercedes started.

"WE'RE GOING FOR COFFEE." Kurt squealed before dashing through the open door into his room.

"Sorry Finn." Mercedes said, then with a nod, led the way down the hall towards the elevators.

Finn knocked hesitantly on Kurt's door. "Hey Kurt, you're not gonna be like 3 hours are you?" He was surprised when the door opened to reveal a completely primped and manicured Kurt.

"Under normal circumstances yes Finn. But for this once in a life time opportunity sacrifices must be made."

Finn rolled his eyes before wrapping one arm around Kurt's head, pulling him in for a noogie.

"Finn, the hair, Finn!" Kurt called out from Finn's armpit, as they walked off down the hall.

"So really? No morning sickness today?" Rachel asked as Quinn hooked arms with her.

"None." Quinn said, smiling. "It must have been the amazing nights sleep I got."

"Well you were pretty exhausted when you finally got into bed." Rachel said simply.

"That's not what I meant." Quinn said, stopping Rachel in her tracks. "I know that this sounds ridiculous, but last night...was like the perfect after date." Rachel listened, very confused. Quinn laughed.

"I mean...you held me. You did the guy thing that for some reason guys never end up doing. Do you get what I'm saying?" Rachel's head shook slightly. "Forget it, look, I liked last night. I liked talking with you, I liked sleeping with you, I liked holding you. And believe it or not Rachel Berry, I think that I might _like you, _like you. So please, give me a little hope. Tell me that you felt something too because I am going out on a very shaky limb here. "

"I did," Rachel said quickly, snapping out of her trance. "I do. I like you Quinn. I...I care about you and...your baby. And, if you'll let me...I'd really like to keep doing that."

"So are you saying we should date or something?" Quinn asked, a smile playing on her lips.

"I don't know. All I do know is...I can feel your every heartbeat, and I know that it's perfectly in time to mine."

"How can I say no to something so poetically romantic?"

"N-O is usually a good place to start." Both girls jumped as a voice came around the corner.

"Puck, what are you doing here?" Quinn asked, unconsciously moving closer to Rachel.

"Can't a guy walk?" Puck asked. Quinn's mouth opened and closed slightly as she looked for something to say. Puck shrugged and slipped his hands into his pockets. "She make you happy?" He asked Quinn.

"What?" Quinn and Rachel asked at the same time.

"Streisand here. Does she make you happy?" He replied, throwing a nod towards Rachel.

"I...Puck, that's a ridiculous question to ask. It was only one night, how am I supposed to know that?" Quinn asked, her emotions beginning to go into overdrive.

Puck shrugged again. "Word on the street is, if it's real you can tell in the first 24 hours."

"_Word on the street,_ Puckerman?" Rachel scoffed.

"Put a lid on it Celine." Puck said, throwing a mild glare in Rachel's direction.

"For a jock you certainly know your divas." Rachel replied smugly before Quinn placed a hand on her arm.

"Yes." The blond said suddenly. Puck arched an eyebrow at her and Rachel found herself gaping slightly. "I mean, I don't know. Last night even though I was puking my guts up, I was happier than I've been in months, years maybe. So maybe it was a fluke, but if it wasn't...I'm not willing to take that chance." She turned to Rachel and gently interlocked their hands. "I want to be happy."

Puck was silent for a few moments, unusually so. Finally he straightened up, "Ok."

"Ok?" Rachel asked. "That's it?"

Puck nodded. "Just be sure to keep her happy alright Berry?" He responded, with a gentleness and sincerity that made even Rachel see him as more than just a jock.

"I will." Rachel replied smiling, finally admitting to herself that this was in fact a step she wanted to take.

"Cool. So you girls heading down to Denny's with the crew?" Puck asked. Quinn turned to Rachel questioningly. Rachel simply shrugged.

"No, I think we'll just find a nice secluded place to grab a bagel or something." Quinn said, turning back to Puck. "Are you going?"

"Actually," Puck sighed and ran a hand over the back of his neck awkwardly, "I think I'm gonna go try to find Finn and Hummel. 2 against 1 is better odds, figured I'd help Finn out."

Quinn laughed and Rachel chuckled slightly as Puck started down the hallway.

"I think you'll find that Kurt enjoys those odds even more!" Rachel called down the hallway. Puck paused momentarily before shaking his head and continuing towards the elevators.

"So?" Quinn asked coyly.

"So," Rachel replied, "I believe you just asked me on a breakfast date." Quinn smiled. "Unconventional, but you're in luck, because I love bagels."

"Ok," Quinn said, more breathlessly than she intended. They started off towards the elevators on the opposite side of the hallway. "Hey, can we skip right to the hand-holding phase...cause I really like holding your hand. It's not the size of a car tire." Rachel laughed and grabbed Quinn's hand, interlacing their fingers.

"You're not worried about someone seeing us?" Rachel asked. Quinn shook her head, smiling broadly. "Me neither." Rachel replied.

Quinn did a little bounce to press the button for the elevator. When she bounced back, Rachel grabbed both of her hands, leaning against the other girl slightly, letting the warmth of their bodies intermingle. Rachel leaned her head against Quinn's forehead and sighed slightly. "Can we just skip to the kissing phase?" She asked half-heartedly. Without another seconds warning, Quinn slowly lowered her lips to Rachel, pressing them softly but soundly together. Rachel quickly found her lips moving gently against Quinn's. Their bodies melded softly into one another. No crazy limbs going all over the place, no wondering hands. Just two girls together. And when the elevator dinged and the doors opened, that is exactly how Sue Sylvester found them. They couldn't have moved if hot magma had been flowing up beneath them, so they stayed perfectly still. Wishing, hoping, maybe praying that it was just a dream and that Sue Sylvester hadn't just stumbled upon them in the first kiss.

"I'm surprised but impressed." Sue said, stepping off the elevator. "And slightly offended. This is going to throw a monkey wrench into your little club." She stated matter-of-factly. The girls, expecting her to jump between them, pry them apart, do anything to stop this madness, were surprised when Sue simply strode past them.

"Keep up the good work ladies."


End file.
